No soy el Yeti
by smile.in.love
Summary: Mycroft tiene un secreto. Lestrade es muy cotilla.
**NO SOY EL YETI**

Este fic pertenece a un trabajo conjunto: 30 días de AU's Mystrade. Pueden verlo completo escribiendo ese título en Google o AO3.

:-:-:-:-:

Desde niño, Mycroft llevaba paraguas a todos lados, lloviera o no. Todo el mundo se preguntaba el porqué de aquella costumbre, pues nunca le habían visto abrirlo en ningún lado, tan sólo apoyarse en él. Todo el mundo menos su hermano Sherlock. Él sabía a ciencia cierta toda la historia y le chantajeaba continuamente con contarlo.

Mycroft nunca se lo había dicho a nadie fuera del núcleo familiar. En el colegio, estaba exento de la clase de educación física por problemas médicos, tales como asma y demás invenciones previo deseo explícito de la familia Holmes. Cuando pasó al instituto, la dinámica era la misma: él iba a clase, atendía, hacía los deberes y hablaba lo mínimo posible con sus compañeros. Salvo en el equipo de debate.

Adoraba los debates. Cuando se graduara, quería ser nada menos que primer ministro. Sabía que era un sueño que tal vez no se cumpliría, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Afectivamente, se graduó y pasó a la universidad a estudiar Ciencias Políticas. Cada día, Mycroft estudiaba como el que más para ser el mejor de su promoción y cumplir su sueño. Seguía, sin embargo, sin ser demasiado sociable, actitud que compartía con su hermano, que cada día venía con un moretón diferente del instituto por defender a un tal John.

Fue en una excursión de la facultad cuando empezaron los problemas. De ésas no podía librarse porque eran obligatorias para pasar la asignatura.

Mycroft se cansaba mucho al caminar y tenía que descansar cada pocos metros. Cuando le dieron la noticia de visitar la ONU en Ginebra se alegró mucho, pero enseguida le vinieron a la mente los inconvenientes. Era verano, se asaría con el traje y tendría que llevar vaqueros. Y no le quedaban bien los vaqueros.

Sí, la angustia podía parecer de burla, pero no lo era. Mycroft tenía un trauma y no le faltaba motivo.

Por suerte para él, estuvo nublado por todo el día, perfecto para poder llevar su paraguas marcando el camino todo el rato. Por desgracia, su compañero de autobús era un cotilla a escala Big Ben.

—¿No puedes andar bien?

—No, tengo un problema de nacimiento.

—¿A ver?

—¿Qué quieres ver, morboso? Nunca te he visto en clase.

—Es que soy de otra facultad. Quedaban plazas libres, así que me han dejado quedarme.

Si Mycroft lo hubiera sabido, habría pagado a media clase de al lado para que el sujeto en cuestión no estuviese incordiándole —miró la distancia Londres-Ginebra en su teléfono— _¿16 horas y media?_ , gritó en su cabeza. Si llegaba a primer ministro, destituiría a la persona responsable de tomar un autobús y no un avión, por el amor a la Reina.

—¿Entonces no me vas a enseñar la pierna? —insistió de nuevo el compañero de asiento. Estaba distraído viendo pasar unos turistas, pero ya se habían ido y volvía a aburrirse—. ¿De verdad?

—Para qué quieres que te enseñe mi pierna —refunfuñó Mycroft entornando los ojos—. ¿Estás ligando conmigo? —El chico se rascó la nuca nervioso.

—No, para nada. Sólo es curiosidad. Pero si no quieres me vuelvo a mi ventana y listo —apartó la vista haciéndose el interesante y una parte de Mycroft cedió. Quizás era la oportunidad que estaba esperando para "salir a la luz".

—Mira. Pero no digas nada. Y no llames la atención —recalcó esto último.

Mycroft se levantó un poco el pantalón del traje, dejando ver entre éste y el calcetín un trozo de su piel cubierta de pelo rojizo. El compañero se llevó una mano a la boca, asombrado, pasando la otra por el hombro de Mycroft.

—No diré nada, amigo. Los Lestrade somos gente de fiar —Mycroft sonrió complacido. No podía creerse que hubiese sido tan fácil.

Por supuesto, el chico que acababa de conocer no iba a callarse por el momento e iba a seguir preguntando.

—¿Eres un Yeti? —Mycroft se llevó las manos a la cara con desesperación.

—Al Himalaya te voy a mandar yo como no te calles —farfulló.

Maldijo no haber llevado los auriculares. No podía echar su asiento para atrás porque molestaría a otro compañero. No podía salir porque faltaban tres horas hasta la parada de descanso. Estaba preso en un autobús con una persona que pensaba que era el Yeti y le estaban dando unas ganas enormes de ponerle un libro de mitología entre ceja y ceja.

—Toma —de la mano del chico colgaban unos auriculares. Sin embargo, él no había dicho nada en voz alta. ¿Tan indignada tenía la cara?

—Gracias —Mycroft los rechazó devolviendo la mano a su dueño— pero me gustaría escucharte. Háblame de ti —el nerviosismo volvió a apoderarse del muchacho, que se movía por todo el asiento.

—¿De mí?

—Sí, de ti. Nombre, edad...

—¿Estás ligando conmigo? —Mycroft respiró hondo.

—Todavía te vas al Himalaya.

...

Cuando llegaron a Ginebra ya se habían contado la vida el uno al otro. Mycroft le confesó que era un fauno. Había nacido así y así lo dejaría estar. Greg, que así se llamaba el chico, le habló de su familia, sus sueños y su repentina afición por la mitología, lo que provocó una mezcla de risa y aniquilación visual por parte de Mycroft.

Después de eso dieron un paseo en bus por Ginebra con toda la clase y entraron en la ONU. Los controles fascinaron a Greg y, cuando subieron a la última planta, todos quedaron boquiabiertos. Desde allí se controlaban los idiomas de la sala, las traducciones, los canales por los que navegaban y, a través de un gran cristal, podía verse toda la sala.

Había personas con todo tipo de vestimenta, alguna muy diferente a las que unos chicos de universidad londinenses estaban acostumbrados a ver por la calle. Incluso una persona vestía plumas como sólo habían visto en las películas de Oeste.

El asombro era general, tanto, que al bajar se hicieron fotos en cada rincón que les era permitido. Tras echarse una juntos, Greg indicó a Mycroft que tenía ganas de ir al baño y éste le acompañó para que no se perdiera, aunque había muchas posibilidades de que acabasen perdidos ambos.

Greg entró primero al servicio y vio que no había nadie. Entonces le dijo a Mycroft que entrara con él.

—¿Para qué quieres que entre, no sabes usar el baño tú solo? —Mycroft se vio sucumbido por un beso que le absorbía el alma. No se negó a seguirlo y acabaron dentro de un cubículo.

—Eres un fauno, ¿no? —preguntó Greg tomando aire.

—Sí —respondió Mycroft en la misma tesitura— pero eso no significa que tenga superpene ni nada de... —otro beso le impidió terminar.

—¿Tus piernas de fauno aguantarán mi peso? —sonrió malicioso Greg. Mycroft se lamió los labios en respuesta.

—Pero yo no... ya sabes.

—No importa, tú introduces, te pongo yo el condón —Greg sacó un cuadrado brillante de plástico cuyo contenido puso tan rápido en Mycroft que éste tuvo que mirarlo dos veces para asegurarse de que estaba puesto. Olía a frutas del bosque y eso le gustó. Al menos no llamaría la atención más tarde.

Lestrade se subió a horcajadas al cuerpo de Holmes mientras las piernas de éste le sostenían apoyado en la pared. Nunca había usado su cualidad de esa forma pero, al entrar en Greg, vio que esa función tenía que ser más explorada.

Mycroft estaba teniendo una experiencia que en ningún momento había pasado por su mente y Greg, él estaba teniendo el mejor sexo de su vida.

El cuerpo de Mycroft ardía y podía sentir cómo pronto se iría dentro de Greg. Se sentía maravillo, los nervios se habían quedado en el autobús y cuando miraba la cara de ese chico, podía ver la pasión en ella.

Greg llegaba como podía a su boca, su cuello... con las manos por la espalda y el pecho. Mycroft tenía bien agarrado su trasero para que no se cayera y así poder tener libertad de movimiento. Fue este último quien acabó primero, lo que era razonable, pues era su primera vez. Terminó sentado en la taza y Greg bajó de él.

—No te bajes.

—Tenemos que volver.

—Pero tú no has terminado.

—No te preocupes. Esto no acaba aquí. Somos colegas, ¿no?

Mycroft comenzó a vestirse al ver a Greg hacerlo. En efecto, eran colegas, ¿por qué no seguir teniendo sexo?

Por suerte para ellos, aquello seguía desierto. Cuando salieron del baño, vieron un cartel que ponía _Averiado_ y entonces entendieron el porqué de su fortuna.

De camino a la sala con sus compañeros que, se veía desde el final del pasillo, seguían haciéndose fotos y curioseando el lugar, Greg le preguntó a Mycroft.

—¿Tenemos hotel, verdad?

—Pues claro, ¿dónde pensabas dormir? —Greg obvió la pregunta por la que no se había preocupado y siguió.

—¿De cuántos son las habitaciones?

—De cuatro —contestó Mycroft— ¿Qué tramas?

Greg se mordió el labio y se rascó la oreja, pensativo.

—Bueno, seguimos teniendo el baño.

Mycroft asintió como respuesta. Había pensado en una orgía, pero no estaba preparado para contarle su secreto a todo el mundo. El baño sería un buen lugar. Siempre hay baños por todos lados.

Tanteó el bolsillo de su pantalón en busca de monedas. Sólo por si acaso.

—Mycroft.

—¿Sí?

—Serás un primer ministro con superpene.

Mycroft Holmes murió de vergüenza en ese mismo instante. Él que creía que no tenía de eso.

:-:-:-:-:

Nota: Mycroft revisó las monedas porque en algunos baños públicos de Londres hay que pagar para entrar.


End file.
